Alanna's Disguise
by silverlioness
Summary: This story is about Alanna as if she went to the convent . She's sent to the palace to find a husband considering the fact that she's pretty and men everywhere will fall in love with her. She knows , But she does not want to marry ,and decides to put on a
1. Alanna's Bad luck

Alanna's Disguise  
Chapter 1- Alanna's Bad Luck  
  
  
Disclaimer:I own only the plot, Sunlight, and Thunder.Everything else belongs to Tomora   
Pierce.-sniffles-   
  
  
AN: This story is written as if Alanna went to the convent.Sunlight is   
Alanna's horse because she could not have met George at the convent so George would not   
be to give her Moonlight.R&R   
  
  
An amazingly beautiful girl sat on her bed starring into the  
beautiful night stars. She had a pretty posture with the smoothest flaming red hair. She   
was Alanna of Trebond.She was incredibly depressed. In two days she would have to go to   
court to get married. She hated the daughters of the convent for saying "to be a prober   
lady you'll have to get married". She wasn't even a proper lady. She had learned fighting   
from the strong Shang Dragon, Liam and dreamed about being a knight than a lady. I have to  
think of a plan to escape thought Alanna to herself with a sigh. Then suddenly the perfect   
idea hit her.  
  
  
Did you like it? I know it's short but the other chapters are going to be longer.   
Read & Review,But be nice considering the fact this is my first fanfic. I accept   
everything-tips and ect. but no flames cause they help no one. Again R&r  



	2. The Idea

The Idea- Chapter 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
  
Alanna rode proudly on her horse , Sunlight.She smiled to herself as she rethought   
her plan. It was good and she was sure it would work. Alanna chuckled and got of her   
horse. She was at the Dancing Dove. She needed a wig and baggy clothing to disguise   
herself of her beauty. She knew just where to get the stuff she needed. There was a   
rumor that Mistess Cooper had the largest selection of wigs and baggy clothing. She   
laughed again and walked straight into the shop.   
  
  
  
I know it's short but chapter 3 is long and very good. R&R  



	3. George Cooper

Chapter3 - George Cooper  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
  
  
She stopped at the door. At the counter was an extremely handsome man. He seemed   
to be counting something , his wide, hazel eyes searching. Alanna knocked on the door.  
"Hello,does this store belong to Mistress Cooper." The man raised his head,his eyes   
sparkling.   
  
"Yes, I am her son", He replied with a bow.  
  
"My name is George".  
  
"My name is Alanna".  
  
"Alanna-what a Pretty name",George said with a twink in his eye.  
  
"I was wondering if you had wigs and baggy clothing", Alanna said getting worried he   
might ask why. Instead he pointed to a secion and started counting again.  
  
Alanna purchased a black wig with a matching black dress. She got out of the store   
and got ready to ride Sunlight,but the basket on Sunlight's side jiggled. She carefully   
opened the basket with Thunder , a sword she got from Liam. Out popped a black cat with   
purple eyes. She decided to keep him to keep her company.  
She thought outloud "What should I call him".  
"How 'bout Faithful", replied a voice that startled her. She turned around sword in hand.  
She saw George and quickly put her sword down , turning red. She decided Faithful was a   
good name and so she thanked George and rode to court with her newly adopted pet.   
  
  
  
What did you think? R&R If you want another chapter I'll have to get at least 6 reviews   
and no flames. Remember this is my first fic.  



	4. At the Palace

Chapter4-At the Palace  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Tomora Pierce, one of my  
favorite authors. Tomora Pierce rules!  
  
  
AN:This chapter is dedicated to one of my bestfriends, Kacie. If it wasn't for  
her this story would not exist. I thank everyone who reviewed and as I promised here's  
the fourth chapter.(I made this chapter longer ). R&R  
  
  
Alanna arrived at the palace at mid-day.She walked in proudly even though she was dressed  
in a nasty black robe and wore a messed up black wig, making her look completely  
ugly from the pretty , violet eyed Alanna. She sniffed the air smelling different aromas.  
She looked in front of her and saw her brother and his friends chatting at a golden table.  
She walked over and said" Hi. Thom". Thom glared at her with his equally startling purple  
eyes.  
Who was this he thought to  
himself? Then suddenly he reconized her to be Alanna because of her startling violet  
eyes.He gasped and started to say "Alanna, why in Mitros's name are you dressed...".  
Alanna stopped him with a threatening look in her eyes. Thom stopped talking about  
her dress and introduced her to his friends-Jon, Rauol, Alex, and Gary. They all said  
hi in a polite way with some hesitation, making Alanna know for sure that they thought   
her to be extremely  
ugly. Alanna smiled  
sweetly knowing that her plan was working.  
Then she nearly dragged Thom upstairs into the room that awaited her, closing the door   
shut with a bang. Alanna wanted to discuss her case with her brother. She tried to, and   
words came tumbling out of her mouth and Thom's. Finally, Thom came out of the room with  
a black&blue eye and a bloody nose.  
********************************************************************************************  
Alanna sat on her bed starring lazily at the bright stars. She felt bad for what  
she did to Thom earlier,but also angry at the same time." Why couldn't Thom understand   
her feelings of not wanting to get married" she thought. "Why couldn't he...".  
A sudden chill interrupted her thoughts. She got up and pulled a fluffy blanket around   
her. The chillness was strange . Her windows were latched inside out. A second chill  
hit her , but this time she saw in front of her a pale , ghost-like image of a tall   
women.  
  
  
"What do you want and who are you",cried Alanna into th deep, lonely night.  
  
  
"I'm the Mother Goddess. I am here to remind you not to be afraid of love, and   
if you have any questions ask Faithful", replied the figure in a gloomy but beautiful   
voice.  
  
  
Alanna opened her mouth to reply but the Goddess was gone as mysteriously as she  
came.   
  
Alanna felt confused. What was the Goddess talking about? How could she talk to a cat?  
Suddenly a thought hit her  
that made her understand the part about love.   
She wanted to go to sleep , but not by herself but with George. She had falling in  
love with George without knowing.  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Alanna was awakened by knocks on her door. She told them to wait and dressed up  
quickly in her black clothing. She went and opened the door with a graceful   
movement.  
Outside the door was Jon, Gary, and Rauol. They felt that they couldn't just   
ignore Thom's sister because of her looks so they decided to take her to   
meet a friend af theirs.  
  
"Hi",said Jon."Would you like to come with us and visit a friend of ours"?  
  
Alanna secretly wanted to say"no" because she thought about visiting George in secret  
that day, but she felt it would be rude to say "no" to the prince, so she replied "yes".  
  
  
So they wasted no time and left the palace. They walked for a long time. Alanna's eyes lit  
up when she saw where they were taking her- the Dancing Dove.  
  
  
  
How would George react to Alanna? Find out in the next chapter by giving me 8 more  
reviews making a total of 16 reviews without flames.R&R   
  
  
(If you're wondering where the other characters are they are going to be in further  
chapters if I'm successful).R&R 


	5. George's Reaction

Chapter5-George's Reaction  
  
  
AN:Thanks 2 all of u who R&R.I appreciate it. If u don't like this chapter it's ok.  
Go 2 chapter six and read it before u review.By the way I have 2 reach 35 reviews without  
flames be 4 I post up the seventh and eighth chapter so R&R.  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own a thing so don't sue me.  
  
Jon,Alanna,Rauol,and Gary walked into Mistress Cooper's small,cripled store.As  
soon as they walked in George looked up with his big hazel eyes.  
"Hi your majesty",said George with a big bow his nose touching the floor.  
"Why in Mitros' name are you calling me your majesty for",cried Jon.  
  
"I don't know,it just sounds good I guess"replied George coming up fom  
his bow.  
  
His hazel and handsome gaze turned to Alanna.Without taking his gaze off Alanna, he   
politely asked Gary who their new companion was.  
  
Gary replied with a loud and crisp voice that their short companion was called   
Alanna . He also explained that Alanna was Thom's sister.  
  
George forgot his politeness and laughed outloud tears coming into his eyes.  
He thought of the pretty Lady Alanna who came to his shop 2 days ago  
buying a wig and black clothing.This Alanna was so much uglier than the Lady Alanna  
he had met.  
  
Suddenly he stopped laughing for he saw a strip ogf red hair sticking out of Alanna's  
black hair. He remembered that the Lady Alanna had the reddiest hair he ever saw.  
His eyes widened as he soon realized that Alanna was wearing a wig exactly like  
the one he sold. He stared and realized her clothing was also from his shop. He soon  
realized that this was the same Alanna he had fallen in love with (at first  
sight)in disguise! He looked up at her loving purple eyes and was sure this was the   
Alanna he loved. If it wasn't for Gary who poked him he would have stared at Alanna  
the whole day.  
**************************************************************************************  
Alanna and George lay in bed kissing each other. FinallY George pulled Alanna  
away. Alanna had decided to slip away at night to visit George. She couldn't  
keep her emotions any longer and either could George. They ageed on sharing the  
same bedroll. No matter what would happen later on in the future Alanna  
and George would not forget this loving night.  
  
  
Remember R&R and no flames.I have to get 35 reviews. 


	6. Dain of Melor-A Tusaine Knight

Chaper 6-Dain of Melor,A Tusaine Knight  
  
  
Disclaimer : Dont own a thing.R&R. Remember 35 reviews.  
  
  
  
Alanna descended from the stairs feeling extremely happy because  
of the night she spent with George.  
  
Alanna arrived at the bottom of the long,flightless stairs.Her eyes opened   
wide as she saw the handsomely decorated palace walls. There was wine  
on golden circular tables with candles hanging at every corner of the   
room making the smooth marble walls of the palace gleam.  
She was invited to a ball in honor of the Knights from Tusaine. She was   
wearing her same black robe and wig.She didnt feel like dancing at all  
espeacially not with the prince or Gary,though she was sure they would   
not want her to dance with them...It seemed that the prince already found  
a partner with dark black hair that gleamed. She was known as Delia.It wasn't   
like Alanna cared or did she?  
  
She wondered around and sat down on a silver chair next to a drunk man  
with a strong alcoholic breath. She sat and introduced herself to him. He was  
called Myles-Myles of Olau and was a full knight. How Alanna wished she was  
a knight like him.  
  
A tap on her shoulder interuped her thoughts. She turned around and came  
face to face with a floppy sandy,blond haired man with pale blue eyes.  
He asked her to dance with him. Alanna secretely wanted to say no but as   
if Myles read her mind he said a full knight has to pay attention to   
their subjects.Alanna heard and accepted the dance offer.She felt herself  
being lead to the dance floor .Soon she was doing a waltz.Alanna politely asked  
for his name and a sandy voice replied it was Ralon. Alanna nodded and kept  
quiet.  
  
She heard the music stop after what felt like An hour.She felt strange as  
Ralon led her into a corner.  
  
"What do you want"Alanna gasped in a dry voice.   
  
"This"Ralon replied as he leaned to kiss Alanna.   
  
Alanna panicked. What was she to do?  
  
Suddenly a loud voice of a male erupted from the crowd making Ralon turn  
Around . Alanna saw her chance as she slipped away and sat back down next   
to Myles her face flushed. She watched Ralon scream as he turned around  
and found out she was gone. She didnt care and turned her head toward the male  
speaker who was now center of attention. The speaker was talking directly   
to the prince. He was huge.  
  
" ha u call your knights knights". "they are so weak I can beat  
them single handedly".   
  
Alanna turned to watch the prince's reaction. Alanna saw that he struggled  
to keep calm. She hated to see her friend in pain.Suddenly an idea  
hit her. What if she fought the knight (known as Dain of Melor) and won? She would  
be respected and other endless possibilities.  
  
She walked quietly to the prince and ask him if she could fight Dain. THe   
prince considered for a long time and finally agreed.He went up and stood  
on a table and made the announcement. Alanna blushed  
as the whole ballroom gasped when they heard the speech.  
  
Suddenly a voice full of laugher replied"Im not gonna fight her". It was Dain.  
  
The prince narrowed his eyes and said"Are you afraid". His voice almost  
dared Dain to fight with Alanna.   
  
Dain turned red and replied "NO,Im just afraid she wont last". The Tusaine  
knights snickered while the prince kept cool. Alanna admired his calmness.  
  
"Fine the battle will start in 30 Minutes.Now I will dismiss You 2 for   
preparations for the battle".said Jon.  
  
Alanna left and prepared . She pushed the thoughts that she might lose to the full  
knight aside .  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
A horn rang annoucing the start of the battle. Alanna was surprised how time went by   
so fast.She and Dain stood in combat position.Alanna had Thunder in her hands. Thunder's  
crystal handle glared.Dain had a long and pointed sword.A whistle rang to annouce the  
official start of the battle.  
  
Alanna watched Dain give a powerful thrust as she ducked.A lock of her hair fell to  
the ground. Dain snickered.He launched again.This time Alanna received a deep gash on her  
side. She remembered Liam teaching her to tire her opponent first then attacking.  
She noticed that Dain was tiring as sweat poured down his head.His breath was  
shallow.  
  
Alanna saw her chance and launched. She surprised Dain and made a gash on his   
shoulder. Dain toppled backwards and fell on his bottom with a thump.He dropped  
his sword. Alanna saw her chance and put her foot on Dain's chin and tilted it.  
"So what do you think of Tortall now"she asked coldly while returning  
his sword. Dain flushed and ran to his side with the Tusaine knights.  
  
Alanna gleamed as everyone cheered her.She remembered her gash.Suddenly  
the room spinned. She saw Jon run to her and fell into darkness.  
  
  
R&R.35 reviews 


	7. Awake

Chapter 7-Awake  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own a thing.  
  
AN: Read my note at the bottom.  
  
Alanna woke up when she felt a heavy body pounce on her chest.  
It was Faithful.   
  
"Wake up .you been sleeping for four days already. Geese so many  
things have happened around this time"!Faithful said absolutely   
pissed. "God when I was young I was so much more active. By the way  
your wig fell off in your sleep."  
  
Alanna jumped up and took her wig and placed it back on her head.  
  
"You can talk"! she screamed outloud to Faithful.  
  
"God damn I could talk since you adopted me" .Yelped Faithful for  
somehow Alanna stepped on his pure black tail. "And get off my tail".  
  
"IM so sorry " Alanna said feeling sorry . "But if you could talk  
why didnt you talk before".   
  
"I wasnt sure you could handle such a dramatic thing but I   
thought you were ready now"said Faithful as he stared approvingly at  
his own tail.   
  
"Yeah right"mumbled Alanna as she put on her black dress.  
  
"I heard that"Said Faithful.   
  
Alanna rolled her eyes and felt her scar. It felt so stiff and sturdy.  
Alanna sighed knowing her magic had healed her scar and made her   
tired at the same time.  
  
"So what has changed during my deep beauty sleep"Alanna said sarcastically.  
  
"Go out and find out"Said Faithful. "But be prepared".  
  
Alanna opened the door and felt very confused over what Faithful said.  
  
She opened the door and felt a strange silence.What was wrong she thought.  
  
She was soon to find out.   
  
  
AN: What is wrong? Find out in the next chapter only if I get 50 reveiws.So   
read and reveiw. No flames. 


	8. Sweating Sickness

Chapter 8 - Sweating Sickness  
  
Disclaimer : I own only the plot.  
  
AN: My note is at the bottom.  
  
Alanna walked straight down the corridor shiverring at the strange  
silentness. She looked at the dark gloomy hall which was once cheerful  
with the sound of laughter from the prince Jon and his friends.  
  
Jon she thought . If I went to him I would find out what's wrong.  
Alanna wearing a worried expression ran as fast as she could into   
Jon's chamber. She was in her black wig and dress.When she opened  
the door of his chamber the sight frightened her.  
  
In front of her she saw what seemed like the whole palace circled  
around Jon's bed. They did not react when she pushed open the door  
with a bang. She quickly pushed her way to the front of the crowd.  
She saw a pale faced Jon with his blue eyes closed. Beside his bed was  
King Ronald and the Queen. Tears were streaming down their faces.  
Beside Jon was the palace healer. The socerer/healer was explaining  
to the KIng and Queen that Jon has caught the sweating sickness  
a disease that only can be given upon certain people by a powerful   
socerer. He also explained that he couldn't heal Jon because   
over the last few days he had to heal so many people with the  
disease his power was drained.  
  
No Alanna thought to herself.Did Jon have a chance of dying with no   
one powerful enough to save him? Alanna now knew what Faithful meant  
by being prepared.  
  
Suddenly she thought about what Maude her caretaker had thought her   
about the sweating sickness. She knew a spell to cure it and save  
Jon. She was sure she could perform it with a little help from  
her brother but was she up to it? Suddenly she heard Jon groan.  
  
Alanna made up her mind and decided to help Jon. She couldnt just  
watch him die. She timidly went up to the healer and told him her  
decision.After making sure Alanna was up to it he shooed everyone  
from the room and went to call Tom. Alanna was to start right away.  
Alanna sighed and prepared for the deed that would save Jon's life.  
But she couldnt help thinking that this case was a bit too fishy for   
some certain reasons.  
  
What are those reasons?and who set the disease on Jon. Find out by  
giving me 5 more reveiews (55)without flames and reveiw my harry  
potter story too. 


	9. Alanna's Disguise

Chapter 9  
Alanna's Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I also want to note that if it wasn't  
for my friend Kacie I would have never ever thought up the plot.And   
by the way Kacie why would I change by profile to brandon parham. I know  
and I am sorry for chattering. Here goes the story. Hope u like it.  
  
The bronze door to Jonathon's room slammed shut with a bang. Only Sir  
Myles of Olau,a chubby kind faced knight, Thom and Alanna stayed.  
Myles was there to watch the process for afraid something would go   
wrong. Jon lied on the bed with a face as pale as a ghost. Sweat   
drops were around his closed eyes from the heat of his room. Alanna  
sighed and started. She stood in front of Jon's bed and closed her  
eyes slowly. Thom stood behind her and Myles lied against the marble   
wall eyes alert.  
  
Alanna concetrated and reached inside her for her gift. She pulled a  
small strand out and decided that would not do the job. She   
concentrated harder and suddenly her whole body was surrounded  
with a film of violet light. The light from her gift doubled  
as Thom gave her his magic which was also violet.   
  
Alanna opened her eyes and placed her fingers gently on Jon's   
temples. She was careful not to hurt him. She closed her eyes once more  
this time more reluctantly to leave the pale face of the prince. The  
sight of it just made her heart ache. It was a moment before she finally  
cosed her eyes.   
  
She focused on seeing the tunnel of death. The tunnel of death was a   
tunnel one had to go through before death. She gasped as she saw a dark  
tunnel. It was the tunnel of death. In front her of her was the Black God.  
The sight of him made her shiver. It was he who decided to bring death  
to people. Suddenly she lost her concentration and the tunnel started  
disappearing. Alanna then saw Jon an inch from the fingers of the  
Black God. He was going to reach death. "No" Alanna screamed.  
She bit her lower lip as the tunnel reappeared. She would not let her  
friend die.  
  
"Alanna let me be. I shall have to die."Echoed Jon's voice.  
  
"No Jon. You can't."Cried Alanna.  
  
Jon looked like he was ready to give up to the Black God.  
  
"No Jon . Your friends love you and Trebond needs you".  
  
Suprisely Alanna saw herself enter the tunnel. She was at the living   
side. She was not dressed in her ugly black dress but was in a golden  
gown, her true self. Her hair was not black but the color of bright red.  
  
Jon stared and started to say "You are ..."  
  
Alanna interruped him. "Please let me help you come back to the living.  
Please Jon Do it for me and your friends. Don't give up"  
  
Jon's blue eyes lit up. He did not know that his friends cared for him  
so much.  
  
He raised his tired arms and let out a streak of blue light for Alanna  
to pull him.  
  
Alanna smiled. She connected her magic with Jon's and pulled and pulled.  
The space between her and Jon was growing small. Alanna Tugged her final   
tug using the last of her strenghth. The last thing she felt was Jon's arms around her as she fell into  
the darkness...  
  
What happened ? Give me 5 more reveiws to find out. No flames. Thanks.  
Also should this be an AJ or AG? Also read my other stories. 


End file.
